Heaven Torn Asunder
by Mana-sama
Summary: This is a Sailor Moon/Angel Sanctuary crossover. Usagi is NOT betrayed in this fic. The couplings so far are: Sara/Setsuna, Usagi/Lucifer. Please R/R ^_^
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Angel Sanctuary so no suing the poor little authoress, okay?

Notes: The couplings are Sara/ Setsuna and Usagi/ Lucifer. If there are any other couples you would like please let me know, but please don't ask for Mina to be paired up with anyone as I have already decided who she's going to be with, but you guys will have to wait and see ^_^

Heaven Torn Asunder

By Lady Dragon636

Usagi sighed as she saw all the other senshi standing infront of her, attempting to shield her from any attacks that the youma may attempt to hurt her with. 'They find me incapable of doing anything. Is this what they really see me as? But then again, I wouldn't blame them, I am so weak in this form.' Usagi growled, she hated feeling worthless and so, had decided to go back to her true form as Cosmos, one of God's highest beings. She began to glow a pure white light and ignored the looks she was receiving from her senshi and the youma. There was a bright flash and standing where Usagi was a young adult who looked 18, had very short silver hair that was the same length as Haruka's and she also had piercing ice blue eyes. She was wearing Sailor Moon's outfit.

            "W… Who are you?" Mina stuttered as she stared in awe at the woman's beauty.

            The woman's blue eyes met with Mina's and she smirked as she saw Mina take a step back.

            "I am Cosmos"

            Her eyes met the youma's and before the senshi could even blink, a beam of white light shot out from her hand instantly killing the youma. She closed her eyes as her senshi outfit changed back to her normal outfit. She grinned at the other senshi, seeing that they were still in a severe state of shock.

            Haruka was the first one to snap out of her reverie.

            "What the hell just happened koneko?"

            Usagi just shrugged and walked off without so much as a goodbye. Usagi closed the door of her room and slipped into a pair of black pj's. She let her head hit the pillow and almost instantly fell asleep.

            ***DREAM***

            Usagi was wearing armour that was pure white and coming from her shoulder blades were a pair of snow white angel wings. She turned her head to the right to see another female angel lying next to her, she had chocolate brown hair. Usagi curious as to who the other person lying next to her was turned to the left to see a male angel with beautiful silver hair sleeping while smiling softly.

            Suddenly black flames appeared around her, burning everything, she then found herself floating in nothingness. 'What the hell is going on?'

            "Help me Cosmos"

            Usagi looked around wildly to see who the voice belonged to "Who said that? Show yourself!"

            "It's me Rociel"

            ***END DREAM***

            Usagi sat upright as she felt sweat trickle down her face.

            "Who the hell is Rociel?"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

This may or may not involve the other senshi but I'm not sure, if you do want them in it then please let me know who and who you would like them to be paired up with.

Please R/R ^_^        


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Angel Sanctuary so no suing the poor little authoress, okay?

Heaven Torn Asunder

By Lady Dragon636

Usagi looked around her, glad that Luna was around Mina's house so she wouldn't see her. She brushed a strand of silver hair away from her face. 'What's going on? And why do those two angels feel so familiar to me? This is too confusing'. Usagi grabbed her school uniform and slipped into it, she looked into the mirror and nearly threw up 'I look like an idiot in this uniform!'

            Usagi closed her eyes and felt a warm glow surround her, she opened her eyes to see herself now standing comfortably in the boy's uniform.

            "That's much better" 

            Usagi slowly walked down the stairs to be greeted with three pairs of shocked eyes staring at her.

            Ikuko ran to Usagi and fingered her now short hair. 

            "My god! What in the world possessed you to cut your hair so short Usagi? I bet it was that boyfriend of yours wasn't it?"

            Usagi raised a hand to silence Ikuko 

            "Mum, I cut it because I wanted to. And no, Mamoru hasn't even seen it yet"

            Kenji looked at Usagi in disbelief

            "Well, why are you wearing the boy's uniform?"

            "Because I looked like an idiot in the girl's uniform. I must be leaving now, or I'll be late"

            Usagi walked out of the house with a piece of toast in her mouth.

***10 MINUTES LATER***

            Usagi stepped into the class and plopped down into her seat and immediately found herself surrounded by a bunch of love-sick teenagers.

            "Excuse me sir, but I believe you are not in this class"

            Usagi turned her head to see Ms. Haruna looking at her

            "But… Ms. H… don't yell me you don't remember me"

            Ms. Haruna's eyes widened

            "That's impossible, but you're male!"

            "Wouldn't you like to know?"

            "You can't be Usagi!"

            "But I can. Do tell me why I can't be Usagi though?"

            Ms. Haruna took one more look at Usagi and fainted. Usagi found herself grinning.

***AFTER SCHOOL***

            "HEY USAGI!"

            Usagi turned her head around to see Mina and Rei running towards her. Rei grabbed Usagi's arm as soon as she reached her.

            "Where the hell where you last night Usagi? You were supposed to be at the senshi meeting!"

            Usagi glared coldly at Rei.

            "Get your hand off me Mars. And as for your question I told you last night I am not Usagi… I am Cosmos. We are two different people. Usagi was just my reincarnation. Now out of my way!"

            With that Usagi pushed past them and walked off into the busy streets of Tokyo.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

WOW! I didn't realize I'd get so much reviews for this story ^_^

Myst Lady: I was talking about Setsuna Mudoh from Angel Sanctuary not from Sailor Moon ^_^;

If you'd like another chapter then please R/R       


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Angel Sanctuary so no suing the poor little authoress, okay?

Heaven Torn Asunder

By Lady Dragon636

Usagi looked behind her to see that the senshi weren't there. 'Good. It seems that they've finally realized I don't like them'.

            "Cosmos…"

            Usagi flipped her head forward to see herself next to the time gates and looking at Setsuna in her senshi uniform.

            "Pluto, what do you want?"

            "Hime- sama you must come back with us"

            "I am not your hime. And why should I return with you?"

            "Please, you're the only one who can help us hime- sama. You are pure and can defeat all of the youma, you are also the wielder of the holy ginzishou, of course you are our hime."

            Usagi smirked.

            "So what you're saying is that whoever wields the ginzishou is the hime?"

            Setsuna nodded.

            "Well then… you have it!"

            Usagi threw her locket to Setsuna and began to walk off. Pluto looked at Usagi flabbergasted.

            "Cosmos, help me"

            Usagi's eyes widened as she heard Rociel's voice ringing in her head, she found herself falling to her knees as the ringing carried on in her head.

            "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!"

            Usagi felt herself begin to loose consciousness and didn't see the senshi running towards her.

***DREAM***

            Usagi looked around her and found herself in a park with the two angels. Rociel smiled at Usagi and the other female angel standing next to her.

            "Hey Cosmos- chan, Alexiel- chan. What shall we do now?"

            Alexiel grinned.

            "I know let's play hide and seek! Me and Rociel have to hide and you have to find us 'kay Cosmos- chan?"

            Cosmos pouted.

            "Not fair! Why is it always me?"

            Alexiel rolled her eyes.

            "'Cos we can never find you! Now start counting!" 

            Cosmos shrugged and began to count.

            "2… 1… READY OR NOT HERE I COME!"

            Cosmos began to flap her wings and lifted herself a few feet of the ground, immediately she began to search for Alexiel and Rociel. Instantly her eyes caught a flash of chocolate brown hair, instantaneously she swooped down and grabbed Alexiel.

            "Guess I got you"

            "How come it's always me first?"

            "Because you have brown hair. Now be quiet, we gotta go find Rociel"

            Cosmos searched high and low but couldn't find him anywhere, soon her and Alexiel were becoming increasingly worried about him.

            "Oh Cosmos- chan! Where has Rociel gone to?"

            "I dunno Alexiel, but we still have one door left"

            Alexiel gasped.

            "But  Cosmos- chan that leads down there, the eternity of damnation!"

            "I don't care! We have to help Rociel!"

            Cosmos kicked the door open and ran inside, her white wings spread out behind her. Her eyes widened as she saw Rociel lying on the floor, covered in his own blood and a young man with black hair grinning psychotically, he then began to lick Rociel's blood of his hands.

***END DREAM***

            Usagi sat forward, tears falling down her cheeks.

            "ROCIEL!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hotaru will definitely be in this story and she's gonna be paired up with Mad Hatter/ Belial.

Please R/R 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Angel Sanctuary and I never will so don't bother suing me!

Heaven Torn Asunder

By Lady Dragon636

Usagi's eyes darted to the floor as she sensed the senshi there, her vision was cloudy because of the tears that she was holding back, for some reason she felt that this Rociel was very important to her but she just couldn't place why.

            "Hime-sama, are you ok?"

            Usagi's eyes narrowed and she quickly brushed her tears away on her jacket.

            "Of course I am. How many times to I have to tell you, I'm not your hime Pluto?"

            "But you are"

            Usagi threw a sharp glance at Pluto before she began to glare at all the others who were staring at her.

            "What are you all looking at?"

            "Usagi, who's Rociel?"

            Usagi's eyes rested upon Minako, who was looking at her uncomfortably, Usagi smirked.

            "Well well, if it isn't little miss love and beauty. I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, so I suggest all of you get lost and mind your own business"

            "But you're our friend Usagi!"

            Usagi began to laugh harshly.

            "Friend? The only reason I even met you was because you thought I was your weak little Moon Princess"

            Rei looked at Usagi, bewilderment clearly shining in her eyes.

            "What do you mean Usagi? Of course you're our princess! You're the only one who can wield the ginzishou, because you're the Moon Princess"

            Usagi snorted.

            "No actually, anyone can wield that thing as long as you have little bit of lunarian blood in you. My blood comes from Queen Serenity and I only have a drop of blood so I could wield this weak crystal"

            Ami looked at Usagi, aghast.

            "Weak? It's not weak! It's the most powerful thing in this universe"

            "No. that's what you think. There are many things that are stronger than this crystal, you just don't know it"

            Michiru coughed.

            "Usagi, could you finish what you were just telling us?"

            "Fine. Anyway, she asked me to fool you guys into thinking that I was the bloody Moon Princess and she gave you false memories of me. I only agreed to help her because I didn't what to do but I told her as soon as I was needed, I would go back to where I come from"

            "So, who is the princess and where do you come from?"

            "The princess in one of you four"

            Usagi pointed to Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako.

            "As for where I come from, that's none of your concern"

            Minako looked at Usagi.

            "Usagi…"

            "Oh yeah, my real name is Cosmos not Usagi"

            Minako blinked.

            "Ok…Cosmos, why are you telling us all this?"

            "Because I'm leaving, I need to go back"

            "Ok, but Cosmos please tell us who the princess is"

            "Ask Mamoru"

            Mamoru pointed to himself.

            "Me?"

            "Yes. Tell me, who do you feel most comfortable around Mamoru?"

            "Uhhh…I guess Minako"

            "Bingo"

            Minako pointed at herself.

            "…me?"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^

Please R/R!


End file.
